


Unwanted

by mneiai



Series: Valg Drabbles [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Kingdom of Ash, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Dorian is not ready for all the faces Maeve uses to seduce Erawan





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still shocked this ship isn't, like...a thing. There's like infinite possibilities for AUs off of it and Dorian found Erawan so very good looking lol

Dorian waited, watching Erawen, trying not to look again at Maeve--still wearing Manon's face, still wearing that smile that was not her smile.

Something moved in those haunting golden eyes and Maeve, too, seemed to realize that she was losing Erawen's interest and took one last form, one last chance at enticing him into letting them into his tower.

Darkness flowed across her hair even as it shortened considerably, her eyes twisting from a gold to match the Valg King's to a deep blue. Her skin darkened. Her shoulders broadened and hips thinned.

"Or maybe it's another of the ones who got away?" his own voice asked from Maeve's mouth.

Erawan was staring, eyes a little wider, hands clenching at his sides. Watching with a detachment Dorian knew now was shock, he took in all the little changes of Erawan's form, how the want that had been building when he saw Aelin's form, then Manon's, seemed ready to spill over.

"You had him in your clutches for so long. Such power, such promise. And instead of teasing out the Valg within him," if Dorian could have, he would have choked, shouted, denied her claim, "you treated him like a human...and lost him."

Her hand teased over the scar around her neck, her mouth stretching into his own, dangerous smile, and Dorian wondered if this was what Manon saw. He looked like a predator.

Erawan followed her hand, his breathing still fast, lips parting to suck in air. Her hand traced lower but his stayed fixed on her neck, on the scar, something in his eyes that Dorian could not read. 

He was glad this body could not smell as well as some of the others he'd taken, for he didn't think he'd like to know just how much the Valg King reacted to him. Had it always been that way? Stretching back his memory, he couldn't think of any time Perrington had shown lust at the sight of him...but that was when his powers were unknown, hidden dormant within him. 

"Maybe you'd like a second chance," Maeve breathed, voice husky with feigned arousal. "To make him your creature. To have a pet king so much more than the last one. A mate of infinite power."

Erawan's eyes roved over her once more, nostrils flaring, and then, as if it had never been there at all, the desire was gone in a blink of an eye.

"You are my brother's wife."

Dorian did not bother listening to the rest of what he said, still reeling from all that had been revealed. He barely managed to follow Maeve back to her rooms, to twist into his own form on the rug before the fire. But even that could not warm the cold dread inside of him.

"If he catches you," Maeve commented, serene despite how he knew the rejection was eating at her, "he won't put you back in a collar."

Her smile wasn't even trying to hide the sadistic glee behind its mocking comfort. Dorian feared the collars, would kill himself before he ever let another on him. And yet he'd rather that, rather that for a thousand years, than being given to the Valg part he now knew lurked within him. Than being twisted into Erawan's willing pet.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we didn't really get an answer as to whether Dorian is part Valg or not--him being human was a different question altogether. Like, Manon is part Valg, but never thinks of herself as a Valg.


End file.
